KibaNaru Chapters 31-35
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: New Chapters to this story!


KibaNaru

Chapters 31-35

Chapter 31

Naruto: We are sorry Tsunade we won't do it again..Tsunade: I'm not sure whether to believe you on that or not. Kiba: So how are they doing? Tsunade: Well Shiro and Temaki are doing better but they're gonna need some assistance while they're in your care you guys. Kiba: Are we able to ask Sakura for help if needed? Tsunade: Ohh you guys! Alright only if needed not every moment of the day got it?! Naruto: yes we got it geez! The nurses wheel Shiro and Temaki over to Naruto and Kiba handing them instructions on how to care for their wounds etc. Kiba: This is asking alot Tsunade! Tsunade: Oh please! It's not that hard you two! You'll get the hang of it don't worry. Kiba: Yea easy for you to say...Temaki: Thank you for picking us up you guys..Naruto: you're welcome! Shiro in mind thinking: Damn these two are so sexy! Temaki whispers: Yes they sure are bro! Naruto: Are you guys okay back there? Temaki: yes we are thanks for asking...Kiba: you're welcome! Naruto drops off Kiba with Shiro in tow at his apartment..Uhh weren't we gonna do this taking care of them together Naruto? Naruto: yes we are Kiba so I picked your place because it has more room! Kiba: Oh okay well yea it does..Shiro and Temaki step out of the car feeling good..Naruto: Are you guys okay? Temaki: Yes we're fine just happy to be out of the hospital! Naruto: I bet you guys are! Shiro: Yea we are happy to be out of there! Kiba goes to unlock the door so Shiro and Temaki can go inside to rest while him and Naruto get their stuff and put it in the other room. Temaki: Thanks again you guys for doing this...Kiba blushing: You're welcome besides we wanna make sure you guys get well...Naruto: Yes we do! Shiro: Yea we want to get well too you guys I mean after we're both better we go back to work at the WaterFall Village. Kiba: Is that where you guys are from?! Temaki: yes that is where we're from and we love it there huh bro? Shiro: yes we do it's so beautiful! Naruto: I bet it is pretty there I mean none of us have been there so yea. Shiro: Maybe when we both get better we can take you guys there! Kiba: Oh that would be fun! Temaki: Don't worry you guys will like it! Naruto and Kiba go grab some blankets and pillows for them as they go to make the bed for them to sleep in...Naruto: Now you guys are able to shower on your own right? Temaki: yes we are able to...Kiba: Okay that's good to hear we just have to worry about changing the bandages. Temaki: Yea only the bandages...Naruto: Well let us know when you guys take one so we can get the clean ones ready okay? Shiro: Okay! Naruto goes into the other bedroom to lay down for a minute and Temaki stands in the door way staring at him..Kiba: do you guys need anything? Like water or something? Shiro: I'd like some water and thank you Kiba! Kiba: you're welcome! Temaki goes into the kitchen sees Kiba getting some water from the fridge then goes to wrap his arms around his waist..Kiba: Um what's that for? Temaki: It's my way of saying thank you for letting us stay here with you guys. Kiba: You're welcome you guys! Naruto walks out of Kiba's room without a shirt on Temaki sees him and drools...Naruto: Are you okay? Temaki: Um yes I'm fine thanks just that you guys are very handsome...Kiba and Naruto blushing: Um thanks? Shiro: Yes you both are very handsome and attractive too...Temaki: Yes I have to agree with my brother on that note. Kiba whispers to Naruto: They think we're good looking?! Naruto whispers: Yes they do think that and they're good looking too! Temaki: Well we're gonna go get some sleep you guys see you in the morning...naruto and Kiba: Good night you guys! Temaki and Shiro: Good night...they shut the door and go to sleep.. Naruto: They need the rest Kiba..Kiba: yes they do! They'll get better faster with rest. Naruto: yes they will..gives Kiba a kiss on the lips...Kiba: Damn I love the way you kiss me Naruto...Naruto: Ohh Kiba you mean so much to me...Kiba: You mean alot to me too Naruto..kisses him back on the lips...Naruto: ohh Kiba I wanna make love to you...Kiba: I've always loved you Naruto...and I never stopped. Naruto: I never stopped loving you either Kiba. Temaki and Shiro fall asleep after Naruto and Kiba gave them their medicine for the pain..After Naruto closes the other bedroom door Kiba Kisses him on the lips pinning him against the wall...Naruto: ah! Ohh baby ah! I love you so much Kiba...Kiba: I love you too Naruto...Naruto kisses Kiba back then end up in Kiba's room taking off each others clothes and Kiba goes down on Naruto after pulling down his pants...Naruto: Ah! ohh yess ah! love the way you suck dammit! ahh! feels so good baby...ohh Kiba...Kiba stands up from sucking on Naruto's rock hard rod kisses him on the lips as they fall on the bed as Naruto goes down on Kiba after unzipping his pants and pulling them down..Kiba: ahh! ohh yess baby! ahh! ohh Naruto! ah! feels soo good! Love the way you suck baby...ahh! I love you so much Naruto! ahh! Naruto: i love you too baby..kiss each other again...as he thrusts into Kiba...Kiba: ah! ah! ah! ohh baby! ah! ah! ah! ohh naruto! ah! Kiba then thrusts into Naruto...Naruto: ah! ohh baby ahh! ohh Kiba! ahh! ohh dammit! They both cum then take a shower together making out..Kissing each other with their tongues in each others mouths touching each other all over...Kiba: I love you Naruto so much! Naruto: I love you too Kiba and after those brothers get better you think we can start seeing each other? Kiba: I'd love that baby! Besides we're together already...Naruto: True we are but still..Kiba: I know what you mean babe! Let's go to bed love! Naruto: okay honey! They both climb into bed and go to sleep for the night...Sakura's sitting outside on the proch with Namaka in her arms looking at the stars and Kakashi walks out to check on her...Kakashi: Are you okay? Sakura: Yea I'm fine Kashi..gosh I love you so much! Kakashi blushing: Love you too Sakura..Sakura: I sure do miss Namaru though! Kakashi: I know you do..I miss him too..Shikamaru walks out saying: I miss him also you guys he was such a good guy! Sakura: yes he was! Shikamaru: I see Namaka had her dinner? Sakura: yes she did! ohh sweet angel momma loves you so much! Namaka looks at her mother with a smile...Kakashi: I love that smile of hers! Shikamaru: I do too! Shio and Kai: Are you okay mom? Sakura: yes I'm okay what's up guys? Kai: Can we go to the waterfalls tomorrow? Sakura: sure! Kai: Thanks mom! Um can we all go? Sakura: Okay that would be nice! Shio: yay! love you mom and dad! both boys go inside the house. Shikamaru: Well would you look at that? Sakura: What? Shikamaru: They love us! Kakashi: Of course they do! We're there parents! Shikamaru: I know but still...Sakura: oh you guys! Then comes Yuki and Monokie...Hey girls! Yuki: Hi mom is it okay if we go swim at the falls tomorrow? Sakura: i had told your brothers yes! Monokie: Ohhh okay momma! Yuki: Love you! The girls go inside the house..Sakura: Ohh our children are growing up! Shikamaru: yes they are! Kakashi: Yep! Sakura holds Kakashi's hand and Shikamaru doesn't even notice..Sakura: Well I'm gonna go put Namaka to bed now and you guys have work tomorrow...Kakashi: Yes we do! Shikamaru: I have to get those invoices together! Kakashi: yes you do! Shikamaru: I'll get started on them first thing in the morning when I get to work! Kakashi: Okay good! that way the guys can get going on getting the orders together since things have been really hectic lately. Shikamaru: Sure has! Sakura: Isn't one of you off tomorrow so you can come with me to the falls? Kakashi: Yes! I'm off Sakura! Shikamaru: wait what's today? Kakashi: Friday! Shikamaru: Oh dear I'm really thrown off! Sakura: It's okay Shika let's go get some sleep guys! Kakashi: Okay love! When they go inside the house they notice that the kids already went to bed and that Sakura went to put Namaka down in her crib after changing her then went to bed with Kakashi laying by herside and Shikamaru on the other side of the bed.

Chapter 32

The next day Naruto and Kiba both wake up to go attend to the two brothers but when they opened the door to their bedroom to walk out they saw them at the table talking to one another. Naruto: You guys feeling better?! Temaki: Yes we are thanks for asking! Shiro: We were thinking of going home today if that's okay with you guys? Kiba: Yea if you guys are feeling all the way better! Shiro: Thanks guys! Well thanks for letting us stay here! Naruto: You're welcome you guys! Temaki: Our parents miss us like crazy and are worried so we decided to leave for home today. Kiba: That's understandable you guys! Shiro: Well again thanks for letting us stay with you guys! We'll see you around okay?! Naruto: Okay! Good luck! Temaki and Shiro leave for the waterfall village to go home. Temaki: I'm so happy to be going home! Shiro: Me too! Can't wait to see mom and dad! Temaki: Me either! As they get towards the waterfall village the smiles on their faces grow really big and when the walk in through the door to their house their parents are there to greet them with hugs and kisses. Moto: Good to see you both we've missed you! Temaki: We've missed you too dad! Mika: How are you guys feeling? Shiro: Much better mom! Mika: Good to hear! So happy you guys are home! Temaki: We are too momma! They all go to the table to have some food then afterwards Temaki goes upstairs to lay down...Shiro goes to check on him..Shiro: Something wrong Temaki? Temaki: Those guys were so kind to us Shiro..Shiro: Yes they were kind to us Temaki but we have to move on now since we came home and all. Temaki: Yea you're right Shiro! Besides it's good to be home! Shiro: Sure is brother! Shiro then goes to bed himself..As the both of them are sleeping Temaki has a dream about Naruto...In Dream: Temaki..you're so handsome I want you so badd why did you have to leave?! Dream ends. Temaki wakes up thinking: Ohh Naruto wish I was with you right now I miss you so much baby...Shiro in the other room has a dream about Kiba..In dream: Shiro...why you leave me? You're so handsome and so hott want you so badd..dream ends. Shiro wakes up thinking: Oh Kiba I miss you so much my love..both go back to sleep. Naruto and Kiba are sleeping away as Naruto has a dream about Temaki..In dream: Can't you see Naruto?! I want to be with you! I'm so sorry for leaving but my family misses me..I'll be back my love..dream ends. Naruto wakes up thinking: I love Kiba now...Temaki...Kiba also has a dream about Shiro..In Dream: Kiba! wish I was with you right now I'm so sorry for leaving my love...I'll be back..Dream ends. Kiba wakes up thinking: I love Naruto now and I'm gonna ask him to marry me! They both go back to sleep. The next day Naruto wakes up sees Kiba sleeping beside him thinking: Gosh I want to spend the rest of my life with him..I love him so much! After what we've been through! all these years! I love him more than anything. Kiba wakes up sees Naruto smiling at him...Good morning love..Naruto: Good morning love of my life! Kiba: ohh Naruto I love you too! They both get out of bed and get cleaned up and ready for the day..Naruto: Too bad we have to work today..Kiba: Why do you say that? Naruto: Because I was wanting to spend the day together today. Kiba: Ohh honey I was thinking the same thing! Oh well can we save it for the weekend? Naruto: Sure! why not right? Kiba: Right! They go to work and when they get there Shikamaru's at one of the machines trying to get the pieces that got jammed out. Naruto: Uhh Shikamaru? What happened to my machine? Shikamaru: Got jammed...Kiba: Oh no not again! Naruto: What! sorry guys it just happens! Shikamaru: Oh yea so your mind goes into the gutter then you forget what you're doing right? Naruto blushing: Hey! you didn't have to put it that way! Shikamaru: He he he walks away to his office..Kiba: Thanks Shika! Shikamaru: You're welcome! He gets to his office to work on the invoices when Kakashi walks into his office...Hey Kakashi! Kakashi: hey Shikamaru how are the invoices coming? Shikamaru: They're almost done except I had to go down to the shop to fix Naruto's machine again! Kakashi: Oh dear he jammed it again?! Shikamaru: yes he did! Kakashi: Oh boy well thanks for fixing it...Shikamaru: you're welcome boss! Kakashi: Someone's got a bulge..Shikamaru blushing: Oh no! I'll relieve it myself! Kakashi: Why don't I relieve it for you? Shikamaru: Umm Uhh I'll just do it myself this time Kakashi...Kakashi: If you say so.. pulls Shikamaru to him gives him a kiss on the lips with his tongue going into Shikamaru's mouth as they both moan. Shikamaru: Ohh Kakashi...love the that tongue of yours...ah! ah! dammit! ohh yes...Kakashi: Shall I relieve your bulge Shika? Shikamaru: Ohh Yess please...Kakashi sucks on Shikamaru's cock...Ah! ohh yess..ah! Kakashi! ah! damn! Kakashi stands up and whispers in Shikamaru's ear: You're enjoying this baby? Shikamaru: Yes I am baby love the way you suck...Then goes down on Kakashi sucking on his rock hard cock...Kakashi: Ah! ohh Shika! ah! feels so good! love the way you suck baby..ah! I want you so badd...Shikamaru: I want you too Kakashi..kisses him on the lips as he removes Kakashi's shirt kissing him all over..Kakashi: Ah! ohh dammit...ah! baby...then he removes Shikamaru's shirt doing the same thing. Shikamaru: ah! ohh Kakashi...dammit we gotta stop baby I have to finish those invoices..Kakashi: yea you're right baby let's get the rest of the day over with. They go back to work then Naruto walks into Shikamaru's office telling him that his machine's jammed again. Shikamaru: Oh Naruto! What's going on with you jamming up your machine?! Naruto: Sorry Shika but for some reason it gets jammed when i'm trying to get together certain orders. Shikamaru: Kiba? Is this true?! Kiba: That he keeps jamming his machine? Yes but as far as the orders go? Well his machine becomes stubborn...Shikamaru: Oh lovely! okay well Naruto try not to jam it again please! Naruto: I won't Shika! Shikamaru: Kiba? Keep an eye on him! Kiba: Will do! Shikamaru walks back to his office fusterated as fuck. Kakashi: Are you alright?! Shikamaru: Yes it's just that Naruto keeps jamming his machine! Kakashi: Oh dear! Not again! Shikamaru: Yes again! I told Kiba to keep an eye on him and he said that he would. Kakashi: Okay good! Shikamaru: I just hope that he keeps his word..Kakashi: Well Knowing Kiba I think he will so you have nothing to worry about okay? Shikamaru: Okay thanks boss! kakashi: You're welcome..Shikamaru goes back to his office to finish up the invoices when he hears Sakura's voice from downstairs...Naruto: Hey Sakura! how's it going? Sakura: It's going good! As Kakashi comes down from his office to greet Sakura..Hey how are you? Kakashi: Ready to go home..Sakura: yes I am I came to get you..Kakashi smiles: I know honey...They leave to go home and when they get home they get the kids out of the car then Lay Namaka down for a nap after changing her along with little Shikamaru. Sakura: Aren't you suppose to be off today? Kakashi: Yes dear but I had to go in because that damn Naruto jammed his machine again so I had to put in an order for a new one. Sakura: Oh boy I hope he doesn't ruin the new one when it arrives...Kakashi: I hope not either babe. Sakura: Would you like to come take a nap with me? Kakashi: Ohh yess I would love too...They go into the bedroom and take a nap together...

Chapter 33

As Kakashi and Sakura fall asleep for a nap Sakura's having a dream about Kakashi and without knowing she kisses him on the lips with her tongue in his mouth and tells him she wants to marry him. All Kakashi could do is just lay there smiling real big..An hour later Shikamaru comes home from work and hears Namaka crying then goes to her room and sees her standing up in her crib..Shikamaru: Have a good nap sweetheart? Namaka smiles as he takes her out of her crib and changes her and the sheets on her bed just as Sakura and Kakashi come into the room..Shikamaru: hey you guys! Sakura: Hey Shika thank you for getting Namaka up. Shikamaru: you're welcome you guys. The kids arrive home from the waterfalls feeling very tired. Monokie: Gosh the water was so nice! Yuki: Sure was sis! Shio and Kai: It was nice We do agree with you! Sakura: Welcome back you guys! Monokie: hi mom hi daddy Kasi! Yuki: Hi mom hey dad! Kakashi smiles: Hi kids..Shio and Kai: Hey dad how was your day? Kakashi: It was fine you guys..Shikamaru walks in with Namaka in his arms as Yuki stares at him thinking: ohh he's so yummy wish I could have him..snaps out of it...Monokie: Are you okay sis? Yuki: Yes I'm fine Monokie walks over to her room to change..Shikamaru: What's wrong with Yuki? Monokie: I don't know Shikamaru...Shikamaru: I'll go talk to her then Monokie: Good luck he he Shikamaru: Oh thanks Monokie! knocks on the door and Yuki opens the door..What's the matter Yuki? Yuki: Umm this is gonna sound crazy but are we blood related? Shikamaru: Um no we're not you're father's Kakashi why? Yuki whispers to Shikamaru: Because I have an attraction to you...Shikamaru blushing: Ohh Yuki since when? Yuki: Well for the past couple years and I know that Shio and I are gonna be eighteen soon but the thing is that I really want you Shikamaru...Shikamaru: Wow Yuki...but I've been here since you were a baby though! So I guess I'm like a dad to you! Yuki: But I can't help what my heart is feeling...Shikamaru: Yuki please...Yuki: Please what? Shikamaru: Have you said this to anyone? Yuki: Nope only you Shikamaru why? Shikamaru: Just asking and I'm just shocked about this...Yuki: I'm sorry I just won't say anything anymore I'll just stop okay? Shikamaru: Oh Yuki...Shio whispers: What's going on? Yuki: Um nothing Shio...Shio: Yuki really what's wrong? Shikamaru walks away to the living room. Yuki: Can you keep a secret Shio? Shio: Of course I can Yuki you know that I'm good at keeping things like that why? Yuki whispers: I have a crush on Shikamaru...Shio: I knew that Yuki and besides who cares what anyone else says! I think you guys would be good together. Yuki with tears in her eyes: Thank you Shio! Monokie and Kai walk over to them whispering: What's wrong you guys? Shio: Now you guys keep this to yourselves got it?! Kai and Monokie: Keep what guys? Yuki tells them what's going on...Monokie whispers: Awe Yuki! how cute! he he Yuki: Ohh Monokie! Really? Monokie: Yes really! I'd love for you guys to be together and who cares what mom and daddy think! Kai: Exactly! and I can tell he feels the same way sis...Shio: How would you know?! Kai: I've seen it the way he looks at her. Shio: Okay I've seen it too guys so how bout we keep this a secret? Monokie and Kai: Of course! No one needs to know but us! Yuki: Thank you so much you guys! all: You're welcome sis! We love you and Shikamaru! Shikamaru: Awe you guys I love you all too..Yuki, Monokie, Shio and Kai: Awe we love you too Shika! Then they go to the living room while Yuki goes to her bedroom feeling really surprised and shocked at the same time...Shikamaru: Are you alright? Yuki: Yes I'm fine no need to worry Shikamaru...Shikamaru closes Yuki's bedroom door and kisses her on the lips...Yuki: Ohh Shhikamaru...Shikamaru: Ohh Yuki...Sakura: Yuki! Kai! Monokie! Shio! Dinner's ready! Yuki: We gotta go eat Shikamaru..Shikamaru: Yes we do let's go. They all get to the table, sitting down to eat their dinner. Naruto: Hey baby what would you like to have for dinner? Kiba: You my hottie...Naruto: Ohh Kiba I love you so much..Really what would you like? Kiba: Doesn't matter to me honey. Naruto: Okay! Goes to make some Miso soup. Kiba walks over wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist...: Smells good honey..Naruto: Thanks babe! Gives Kiba a kiss then serves the food for the both of them and puts on the table..Kiba: This is good babe! Naruto: Thanks honey! After Yuki finishes her food she asks if she can go see Naruto and Kiba and her parents told her she could so she leaves to go to their place and Shikamaru goes with her to make sure she gets there safely...Yuki knocks on their door and Kiba opens the door...Kiba: Hey Yuki what's wrong? Yuki: I want to talk to you guys..Naruto comes to the door saying: About what sweetie..Yuki: Well I don't know how you guys are gonna react when I tell you this but..Shikamaru: We're attracted to each other guys...Kiba: Really?! Shikamaru: Yes we are Kiba..Naruto: Wow! Well we kind of knew it guys..Yuki: How? Naruto: I see the way you guys look at each other when we're overthere and I don't see a problem with it at all...Kiba: I don't either..Yuki crying: Ohh thank you uncle Naruto and Kiba! I'm so happy you guys are finally together again! Naruto and Kiba: Thanks sweetheart! Shikamaru: What should we do about this guys? Naruto: Well it really isn't any body's business and who cares what your parents say Yuki..but keep it on the down low til you guys move out of the house or something..Yuki: Yes I agree with you on that you guys..and sorry to come by so sudden. Naruto: Ohh Yuki you know you can come over anytime! Yuki: I know but I should've called though...Kiba: don't worry about that sweetheart besides we love and care about you guys along with the others..Yuki: Well thanks you guys I guess we'll go back home now..Naruto: careful going back you guys! Shikamaru: We will guys..They leave from Naruto and Kiba's apartment ending up getting lost along the way with it being so dark outside. Yuki: Oh no! We're lost! Shikamaru: It's okay Yuki I'm here...Yuki: Ohh Shika How are we gonna get back? Shikamaru: We'll figure something out sweetie...Yuki: Okay...Sakura: I'm getting worried Kashi..Kakashi: I am too honey but Shikamaru's with her so she's safe...Sakura: Ohh Kashi I hope they make it back safely..Kakashi: they will love don't worry...Yuki: I see a light up ahead! Shikamaru: Oh we're almost there love! Yuki: Shikamaru? Shikamaru: Ohh Yuki I'm in love with you too! Yuki: Ohh Shikamaru! Shikamaru: Let's get back babe before they send a search party out for us! Yuki: ha ha ha I love my parents! Shikamaru: Yes I love them too! They finally make it back..Sakura: Oh Yuki! I'm so glad you're home safe! Kakashi: We were worried sweetheart! Yuki: I'm sorry mom and daddy I went to go see Uncle Naruto and Shikamaru went along with me...Sakura: Oh okay least he went with you! Yuki: Yep which was a good thing mom! Sakura smiles: yes dear! Kakashi: Let's all go inside it's cold out here! Sakura: sure is love! They all go inside the house and Yuki goes to her bedroom to get ready for bed. Shikamaru knocks on the door and Yuki opens the door: What's wrong? Shikamaru whispers: I want us to be together Yuki...Yuki: Ohh Shikamaru I want that too so much...Shikamaru: I wanna be with you tonight...Yuki: wouldn't that be risky? Shikamaru: We'll wait til everyone's asleep okay? Yuki: Okay...Shikamaru leaves Yuki's room walking to the living room sees Sakura and Kakashi asleep on the couch thinking: ohh good they're asleep..Monokie: Hi Shika Shikamaru: hey Monokie what are you guys doing up? Monokie: I'm just having a hard time sleeping and who knows about why my brothers are up...Kai and Shio: Well sis we can't sleep either! Shikamaru: ohh you guys but you have school tomorrow...Kai: We know but..Then Sakura wakes up with severe pain coming from her stomach...Monokie: Mom! what's wrong? Sakura: I don't know sweetie but it hurts really bad...Kakashi: I'm gonna take you to Tsunade honey..Sakura: Okay babe ouch! ahhhh! dammit! Kai: oh no dad hope mom's okay...Kakashi: She will be son. Yuki walks out of her bedroom sees her mother on the floor screaming in pain..Yuki: Mommy! what's the matter?! Sakura: Not sure but your dad's taking me to see Tsunade. Yuki: Okay mom love you...Sakura: Love you kids too..Kakashi takes her to see Tsunade while the kids stay with Shikamaru feeling scared and worried about their mother..Kakashi arrives with Sakura at the hospital and Tsunade meets them in the lobby. Tsunade: What's wrong Sakura?! Sakura: I don't know the pains severe...Tsunade then sees water splatter all over the floor...Tsunade: Okay Kakashi come with us please. Kakashi goes with Sakura to the room and a few hours later Sakura gives birth to a baby boy...Kakashi: I didn't know we were expecting honey! Sakura: I didn't either honey...and he has silver hair just like you..Kakashi: Yes he does baby...gives her a kiss..I love you so much cherry blossom..Sakura: I love you too Kashi...Tsunade: He's healthy you guys and everything is good Sakura. Sakura: ohh good! Then she has pain again...Ouch! ow! ow! Kashi! Kakashi: I'm here honey right beside you...Tsunade: Oh my gosh the other baby's coming! Sakura: Other baby?! Tsunade: Yes that is what I said dear! Then Kai, Monokie, Shio and Yuki along with Shikamaru arrive at the hospital to see their mother..Kakashi goes to the lobby to meet them. Yuki: How's mom Daddy? Kakashi: She's fine you guys and guess what? Kids: what dad? Kakashi: You guys have a new brother and sister..Monokie: ohh wow Yuki: So happy! Shio and Kai: yay another brother! Shikamaru: Congratulations Kakashi! Kakashi: Thanks Shikamaru! goes back to Sakura to let her know that their kids are there..Sakura: Ohh they didn't have to come honey...Kakashi: Shikamaru said that they wanted to because they were all worried about you honey...Sakura: I love our kids so much Kashi! Kakashi: I love them too baby..The kids walk into their mother's hospital room and see their new brother and sister..Yuki and Monokie: ohh they're so cute! we get to spoil our little sister! Kai and Shio: well we get to spoil our little brother..Tsunade walks in the room: Ohh you guys are getting so big! Yuki: Hi Tsunade! Monokie: Hi! Tsunade Tsunade: Ohh hello my girls! and boys! Gosh Yuki and Monokie you two are practically grown up! And so are you Shio and Kai..Kids: Yep we are! Is our mother coming home tonight? Tsunade: Okay! yes her and your siblings will be going home as long as everything is good! Monokie: Yay! Yuki: alright! Shikamaru whispers to Yuki: You're so beautiful Yuki...Yuki smiles at him with no one looking. Sakura: What should we name them Kashi? Kakashi: Hmm any ideas kids? Shio and Kai: Well how bout Sasuke Shio kai he he he Sakura: Oh you guys! that sounds good actually! Kakashi: Yes it does good one boys! Yuki and Monokie: How bout our sister be named Naruki Mizaka? Sakura: That's cute girls! Kakashi: yes it is! Tsunade: Well they named their siblings for you guys ha ha Sakura: yes they did and we love them so much..Tsunade: here are the papers and you guys can come pick up the other papers in a couple days. Sakura: Okay thanks so much! Tsunade: you're welcome love you all so much! All: Love you too! They all leave the hospital with their parents and siblings. Shikamaru: Yuki? Yuki: Yes? Shikamaru: Can I talk to you when we get home? Yuki: Okay! Shio and Kai: We hope you guys get married one day..Monokie: yes I hope for that too! Yuki blushing: Ohh you guys I love you so much! Monokie: Love you too sis! They get home and Shikamaru along with Yuki go to the other room to talk. Shikamaru: Yuki...Yuki: Yes love? Shikamaru: Would you like to go to the hotel with me? Yuki: ohh baby I'd love too...Kiba: Do you think Yuki's gonna be okay? Naruto: Yes She'll be just fine besides she's Sakura and Kakashi's natural daughter. Kiba: What?! She is?! Naruto: Yes she is so she can be with Shikamaru...Kiba: Does Kakashi know? Naruto: Well I think Sakura's told him...Kiba: You think?! Sakura told her? Naruto: You know how bout we go talk to her tomorrow after work? Kiba: Okay let's! Yuki: Mom? Sakura: Yes? Yuki: Can I ask you something? Sakura: Yuki What's wrong? Yuki: Who's my true father? Sakura: What?! Yuki: Mother Shio and I have Silver in our hair! And every year that goes by our has gotten more silver than black...But Shikamaru has always been a part of our lives too! Sakura: I know he has and I'll always be greatful for that but the truth is honey your father is Kakashi..Yuki smiles really big: Ohh Mommy I knew it I just knew it and I love you guys so so much! Sakura: And we know that you and Shikamaru are attracted to each other..Yuki's face turns bright red and don't worry we know you two will be happy together. Yuki: Uhh mom? Are you feeling alright? Sakura: Yes I'm fine why? Yuki: just asking that's all and as Kakashi walks into the bedroom Yuki gives him a hug saying: I love you daddy...Kakashi with tears in his eyes: Ohh Yuki your mother told you didn't she? Yuki: Yes she did daddy and Shio and I always knew that you're our daddy..Shio: Yep we always knew dad.

Chapter 34

Yuki: Ohh mom and daddy I love you guys so much! Sakura and Kakashi: We love you too Yuki..Shikamaru walks in thinking: Did I miss something? Sakura: Shikamaru we know about you and Yuki and we know that you guys will be happy together..Shikamaru: Um Sakura? How did you know? Sakura: Well the way you guys look at each other and so you guys have nothing to worry about. Shikamaru: Um Um thanks you guys..Yuki and Shikamaru leave the bedroom going outside to relax. Yuki: I'm so happy! Ohh I love you so much Shikamaru! Shikamaru: I love you too Yuki..kisses her on the lips with his tongue...Yuki moans..as she kisses him back with her tongue going into his mouth...Ohh Yuki...Yuki: Ohh Shikamaru...stay with me tonight? Shikamaru: Ohh Yuki I'd love too...Yuki smiles then they go inside the house over to her bedroom. Yuki: I'm happy you're hear with me I couldn't stand being alone in my bed without you with me. Shikamaru: I felt the same way sleeping in the other room without you Yuki. They kiss each other with their tongues in each other's mouths as they both moan, removing each others clothes...Shikamaru: you are so beautiful Yuki...Yuki: Ohh Shikamaru you're so handsome and so sexy...kisses him on the lips...Shikamaru: Are you sure you wanna make love? Yuki: Yes I'm sure my love..I've been waiting for this for so long and I've been in love with you for a long time. Shikamaru: I've been in love with you since you were little Yuki..I love you so much Yuki and i want us to be together...Yuki: Me too gosh I love you! They kiss each other as they fall onto her bed...still kissing and touching each other...Yuki moans...Shikamaru: Are you sure about this baby? Yuki: Yes I'm sure besides I'm losing my virginity to my soulmate...Shikamaru smiles: Ohh Yuki I love you so much..Thrusts slowly into her vagina..Yuki moans..: Ah Ah ohh baby feels soo good...Shikamaru: Ohh Yuki you feel so good baby...Yuki: That was wonderful babe..Shikamaru: Sure was my love * carries her to the shower* After the shower they go get their night clothes on and go to the living room and see Sakura and Kakashi once again asleep on the couch..Yuki thinking: Oh mom and dad you guys are so perfect for each other...then they hear Naruki and Sasuke Kai crying and go attend to them. Sakura and Kakashi wake up..Sakura: Honey we did it again! Kakashi: Yes we did babe let's go to our room..Sakura: okay. As they walk to their bedroom they see Yuki and Shikamaru with the babies changing them..Sakura: Ohh Thank you Yuki and Shika I'm so sorry we were asleep. Yuki: It's okay you guys no worries..Sakura holds Naruki in her arms singing to her as Kakashi holds Sasuke Kai in his arms as Sakura sings to them both..Yuki: mom? Sakura: Yes? Yuki: I remember when you guys sang to me and Monokie when we had bad dreams..Kakashi: Yes we did honey and Shikamaru tried to sing but was too embarrased..Shikamaru: I sure was! Yuki: Ha ha ha awe how cute..Shikamaru: Oh thanks! Sakura: Well then! Yuki: Oh mother calm down! Sakura: I am calm Yuki...Monokie: Um mom you look like you're gonna blow a fuse...Yuki: She says that she's fine though. Monokie: Are you sure sis? Yuki: Yes I am sure geez! Shikamaru: Trust me you guys she's calm...Yuki: Okay Shikamaru we believe you! Monokie: Yes we do and Shikamaru? Shikamaru: Yes Monokie? Monokie: When did you and my sister fall in love? Yuki: Monokie! Monokie: What! I'm just asking geez! Yuki: Well sis why would you ask that kind of question?! Monokie: Oh gosh Yuki! Give me a break! Shikamaru: Calm down Sweetheart! Monokie: Sorry Shikamaru it's Just that you're like a second father to me! I mean you've been in our lives since we were born! Shikamaru: I know Monokie and no matter what happens I'll always love you guys as if you were my own kids...Shio: Thanks Shikamaru! Yuki: I guess we all needed to hear that..Shikamaru:ohh YukiI love you so much! please forgive me! Yuki: Of course I forgive you! I love you Shikamaru! Shikamaru: Yuki I love you soooo much! and you're so wonderful! Yuki: Thanks honey! Kakashi: Well someone's happy! Yuki: Daddy! Kakashi: Ha ha ha ha Sakura:Yes dear and did you have to go there? Kai: Um did I miss something here? Monokie: Yes you did Kai! Kai: I can see that sis! Shio: I'll tell you later bro Kai: Okay and all I remember is Yuki asking mom who our natural father is but I didn't hear the answer...Yuki: Well Kakashi's our father Kai and Shikamaru is like a second father to us! Kai: Of course he is yuki! He's been here since we were all babies! Shikamaru: Yes I have been and I am so glad that I was too...Kakashi: Yep like when any of you had a bad dream and your mom and I would go in your room and sing to you well Shikamaru joined in but he was too shy..Kai: he he I will say this though we have the coolest parents in the whole world! and well that includes our uncles too..Monokie: Well I'm glad that you included our awesome uncles too because they're at the door..Kai: Monokie! Monokie: He he he he he Shio: that's Monokie for you! Kai: Yep! Naruto: Are you guys gonna let us in or what? Monokie: Of course we're gonna let you guys in! Naruto and Kiba come inside and are hugged by all the kids. Kiba: Thanks for the compliment Kai for saying that we're awesome uncles! Kai: Well it's the truth! Naruto: So what's going on you guys? Sakura: What do you guys mean? Naruto: Well it's rare to see you all together in one room for one thing and also all the kids are here...Kakashi: Okay but nothing's going on though..Kiba: yea right...Kai: Can you tell Monokie to stop being a smart ass...Naruto: Why she gets that from her mother! Sakura: Naruto! Naruto: hey! I'm being honest here! The girls have that from you Sakura! Sakura: I know and they need to have that! Kiba: So are you guys happy that you're all seniors in high school this coming school year? Yuki: Of course we're happy we all worked our asses off to this school year because it means we're all graduating! Monokie: Yes we are sis! Naruto: Hey Monokie? Monokie: Yes Uncle Naruto? Naruto: Why don't you have a boyfriend? Monokie: Because I'm too focused on school and also most of the guys at Konoha who hit on me only want one thing so I reject them! Naruto: Good girl! Monokie: Thanks! Yuki: I get hit on too! Shikamaru: You what?! Shio and Kai: Calm down Shikamaru..Shikamaru: Well?! they're trying to..Kai: Shikamaru if you were still in high school would you hit on them? I mean do you blame these guys for hitting on our sisters?! Shikamaru: No but they need to stay away from them before I whack them! Kakashi: I'm right there with you Shikamaru but Kai and Shio protect them from those ragging hormones! Shikamaru: I'm glad you guys do that Shio and Kai...Yuki and Monokie: Yep they sure do! and we're very greatful for that! Shio and Kai: Well we're just gonna say this right now not because we're their brothers but anyways our sisters are very beautiful! and when we stick up for them at school people think we're their boyfriends or something. Sakura: You guys are brothers and sisters though! Shio: We know that mom it's just that some people don't seem to understand that! Kai: He's telling the truth you guys! Monokie and Yuki: yes he is! and also we have to protect our brothers from those slut girls at school! Sakura: No kid of mine is gonna mess with a slut! Kashi? Can we just have our kids go half day from now on at school? They're all caught up on their requirements for graduation anyways. Kakashi: Yes we can do that honey that's a good idea actually. Naruto: Kiba and I agree! Shio,Kai, Yuki and Monokie: Thank you so much you guys! Sakura: Well we love you guys! you're our world kids! Yuki and Monokie whisper to each other: Can't believe our own brothers said that about us! yuki: I know kind of weird monokie...Monokie: you can say that again Yuki. The four teenagers go outside for some air while Kakashi and Sakura order pizza for everyone. Shio: Can't believe we said that Kai! Kai: I know I feel embarassed but all we were trying to do was make a point. Shio: Yep and they all looked at us like we were crazy or something. Yuki: You guys aren't crazy! Monokie: No you're not why would you guys think that? Shio: because the way mom and dad were looking at us is why! Kai: No matter what happens with all of us in life we'll always be there for each other. yuki and Monokie: Yes that's right! Shio: Ditto! They all laugh. Sakura: Why did our kids have to be so attractive? Shikamaru: I'm not gonna answer that! Kakashi: I'm not either! Sakura: Guys! I'm serious! Kiba: Well let's see look where they got their looks from! Naruto: They all have a piece of the three of you in them! Well that's our guess...Shikamaru: Are you guys saying that they're the three of us kids?! But how?! Kakashi: That wouldn't be possible would it? Sakura: I don't know probably not Shikamaru: I remember when she had Shio and Yuki crushing mine and Kakashi's hands while she was in labor yelling at the both of us but what's funny is that when those two came out they had jet black hair and as they got older the silver color took over...Kakashi: Yes and none of us cared who their true father was because to us it didn't matter. Sakura: No it didn't matter until Tsunade took it upon herself to do the DNA thing! Then when Kai and Monokie were born we all told each other that no matter what they're ours..all of our babies. Kakashi: Yes I remember that Sakura and it was Shikamaru who had said that. Shikamaru: Yes it was me because I didn't care what anyone would say about the three of us raising those four kids together but we did it you guys! Naruto and Kiba crying: Yes you guys did and we helped out in anyway possible..Sakura: Yes you guys did! But why did they come asking us who their real father was though? Kakashi: I have no idea dear! Shikamaru: I don't know why either but we all told them that it's you Kakashi. Kakashi: I know but you're their second father Shikamaru! Shikamaru: You just had to say that didn't you Kakashi! Kakashi: What it just slipped out! Sakura: ha ha hush you two! Kakashi and Shikamaru: What did we do?! Kiba: Come on Shikamaru we need to talk to you...Shikamaru thinking: Oh shit what do these two want?! They go into the spare room closing the door behind them then pin Shikamaru against the wall kissing him and touching him all over..Ah! ohh mann...Naruto: You like this hottie? Shikamaru: with you guys hands all over my body yesss...Kiba: Damn you are so yummy Shikamaru...Shikamaru: Ahh! You guys are yummy too...ah! ohh kiba ohh Naruto...they both go down on him..ah! ohh yess ahh! ohh yess feels soo good...love those tongues..ahh! Kiba and Naruto stand up from both sucking on Shikamaru's cock then Naruto thrusts into Shikamaru as Shikamaru thrusts into Kiba as they all moan...Kiba: ohh dammit! ahh! Shikamaru: Ohh you guys this feels soo damn good...Naruto: You want this Shikamaru? Kiba: Us having our way with you? Shikamaru: ohh I love it when you guys had your way with me...they all came...then took a shower together kissing and touching each other. After getting out of the shower they went to the other rooms and put their clothes on..Shikamaru comes out of his room he hears moaning coming from the other bedroom and its driving him crazy thinking: Dammit! What is with everybody?! I can't take this noise...Yuki: What's the matter?! Shikamaru: Don't you hear it? The noise?! Yuki listens saying: Ohh my what is going on?! Shikamaru: I have no Idea but noises like this drive me crazy..Monokie: What the hell?! Shio: Yea oh myy Kai: Yea it seems that everybody's aroused today or something..Yuki: Kai! Kai: What! I'm saying the truth! Monokie: Ohh wow I don't need to be hearing this..Yuki: You can say that again sis! Shio: Oh Shit! Yuki: What's wrong Shio?! Shio: I'm hard you guys and it hurts! Kai: Fuck! so am I! dammit! dammit! We're all siblings! Yuki: Uhh yes we are duh! Monokie: Yes we are you guys! Shikamaru: I'm gonna go talk to your mother and Kakashi good luck you guys what ever happens no one says a damn thing! Yuki: Okay fuck sis what are we gonna do they're hurting! Shikamaru walks into Sakura's room explaining the situation with the boys and wonders what they can do for them? Sakura: I guess the girls are gonna have to relieve them! Kakashi: I really don't like the sound of that but it looks like they'll have to..Shikamaru: Are you guys Serious?! Sakura: Yes we are serious Shika! those boys are hurting really badd..Kai and Shio: Yes we are ouch! Monokie and Yuki: Okay you guys come on! And remember we're only doing this because you guys are hurting and in pain. Shio and Kai: Thank you sisters so much! Monokie: Can't believe we're doing this! Yuki: I know and I'm gonna feel like I'm a weirdo or something! Monokie: You're not the only one sis! Sakura: I'm so sorry girls...Yuki and Monokie: It's alright mom as long as this never gets talked about ever! Naruto: Trust us none of us are not going to ever mention it either! The girls take their brothers to the other room closing the door shut. Yuki: Why us Monokie why? Monokie: I don't know Yuki..Shio and Kai: ow it hurts soo badd..Monokie: Okay sis let's get on with this and we are to never talk about this?! Understood guys?! Yuki: Yes this is not to get out in the open! Shio and Kai: Well shit we don't want it to get out in the open either you guys it would be humiliating for all of us! Yuki: Yes it would be! and guys? forgive us for having to this...Shio: I forgive you guys and we feel weird about it too. Kai: yes we do so you're not the only ones. The girls then unbutton and unzip their brothers pants and suck on their cocks..Shio: damn! Yuki! that feels so good! Yuki: Shut up Shio! Kai: We can't help it I mean you two suck good! Monokie: You two need to hush! Yuki: Well if we weren't brothers and sisters I think Monokie and I would go for you guys in a heartbeat! Monokie: Yes we would but we're sibs so that can't happen. Kai: Can we make love to you girls? Yuki: Are you guys crazy?! Monokie: You guys are out of your minds! Yuki: I was not expecting this to ever happen not in a million years..Monokie: Same with me sis..Yuki: Should we though? Monokie: I don't know...what do you two think? Kai: Well umm I don't know..maybe? Shio: yea maybe we should but not sure..Then Yuki goes to kiss Kai as Monokie goes to kiss Shio as they all moan..Kai: ohh Yuki...Yuki: Ohh Kai...Shio: Ohh mann Monokie...Monokie: ohh Shio... they all kiss each other again. Kai: You girls are so beautiful...Monokie and Yuki blushing: Um Thanks? and you guys are so damn hottt...Kai and Yuki kiss each other and yuki moans as Kai sucks on her breasts...Shio goes to suck on Monokie's breasts as she moans too...then Shio and Kai slowly thrust into their sisters vaginas...Yuki: ohhh dammit ah! ah! Monokie: ohh dammit...ah! ah! Shio: ohh you feel so good Monokie...Kai: You feel so good Yuki...Shio: We are so sorry for saying it you guys...Yuki: Ohh you guys...touches Kai's face...Monokie does the same to Shio...Kai: What's happening to us you guys...Yuki: I don't know but for some reason it feels good..Shio: Ohh yuki and Monokie...Monokie: Umm Yuki? They're enjoying this alot I think...Yuki: Yes they are and they're so cute sis! Monokie: I know they are sis but this is strange though! Yuki: Aw screw this! I'm so aroused I can hardly stand it! Monokie: I am too let's all make love then..Yuki: Good Idea..they go over to Shio and Kai kissing them on the lips and riding their cocks..Shio: Ah! ohh Monokie... Kai: Ohh Yuki ah! ah! Shio: Ah! ah! ohh damn you girls are soo beautiful! Kai: Yes you girls are...Meanwhile in the other room Sakura, Kakashi, and Shikamaru pin Naruto and Kiba to the wall having their way with them..Kiba: Ohh dammit... Naruto: Ohh this feels so good you guys...As Shikamaru and Kakashi go down on them pulling down their pants and sucking on their cocks...Naruto: ah! ohh wow! Kiba: Damn! Ah! Sakura then goes down on Kakashi and strokes Shikamaru's cock...Kakashi: Ah! ohh baby! ah! Shikamaru: Ohh wow! ohh yess! ah! Then Kakashi thrusts into Sakura's vagina and Shikamaru thrusts into her ass as Kiba and Naruto thrust into Shikamaru and Kakashi..Sakura: Ah! Ah! ohh yess! Ah! In the other room Shio and Kai thrust into Yuki and Monokie's vagina's as they all moan as the guys pull out and cummm all over them...Yuki: Ohh wow! Monokie: Oh wow is right sis! Kai: I don't know how to say this but damn that was wonderful! Shio: yes it was and I can't believe we said that Kai! Kai: I can't either! The siblings go take a shower in separate bathrooms as Monokie and Yuki cry really hard while taking their shower. Yuki: Ohh mann I feel like a slut! cries harder. Monokie: you're not the only one Yuki I feel like one too cries harder too. When they all finish their showers they dry off then after putting on their pajamas they come out of the bathroom looking at each other with sad looks on their faces..Yuki and Monokie go to hug their brothers telling them: We love you guys please know that! Shio and Kai: We love you girls too! After the five have their way with each other they all go take showers in separate bathrooms then come out with dry clothes on and see the kids standing in the hallway with tears in their eyes..Kiba: What's the matter sweethearts?! Monokie: We all just feel like idiots..Naruto: Ohh you guys we love you no matter what please know that..Yuki: Thanks Uncle Naruto and Kiba we love you too! Shio: Um we have something to tell you guys but please don't tell our parents! Please! Naruto and Kiba: Okay what is it you guys wanna tell us...Yuki and Monokie: Um uh we um did it with our brothers...both cry..Naruto and Kiba: Ohh sweethearts we knew that was gonna happen by the way..Shio and Kai: Say what?! Kiba: Well look at you guys I mean you're all very good looking and beautiful! And yes we will keep this to ourselves okay? Kids: Okay! Thanks Uncles we love you guys so much! Naruto: We know you guys do! Sakura: Did I miss something here? And are you kids okay? yuki: Yes we're fine mom why? Sakura: Just asking that's all well the foods here finally so let's go eat everybody! Monokie: Is she high or something? Yuki: I guess you can say that he he Kai: Yes our mother is high! Shio: ha ha ha I love you guys! Yuki: We love you guys too! Then whispers: You sexy hotties you! The boys blush..Monokie: ha ha gotcha! Kai: You brats! Monokie: Love you guys! Yuki: he he he They all go to the table to eat their pizza and we all laughing and having a good time then Kai and Shio felt feet against their cocks looked at their sisters who had smiles on their faces. Shio thinking: You guys are sucd brats! Kai says the same thing and the girls laugh. Naruto: Thank you for the pizza you guys! Sakura: You're welcome you guys! Then Naruto and Kiba leave to go home..As they walked home they put their arms around each other then ran to their appartment. Kiba: Why did we run babe? Naruto: I don't know Kiba: Well let's get inside before we freeze to death. Sakura: Don't forget you guys your dad and I are going over to the school tomorrow to talk to principal Minato about having you guys do indepent study. Monokie and Yuki: Yay! Kai and Shio: Hope they let us! Kakashi: I think he will you guys and good night sweethearts! Monokie and Yuki: Goodnight mom and Dad love you! Shio and Kai: Goodnight mom and dad! Sakura and Kakashi: Goodnight! Shikamaru: Good night guys! Everyone goes to bed and yuki and Monokie are laying in their beds awake..Monokie: Yuki? Are you awake sis? Yuki: Yea I'm awake Monokie what's wrong with us? Monokie: I don't know Yuki but we have to let this go...Yuki: I know we do Monokie...It's gonna be really hard though! Monokie: I know it is...They both finally fall asleep. Shio: We have to let this go Kai..Kai: I know we do Shio it's just gonna be so hard! Shio: I know bro but we have to..Kai: Yea its for the best right? Shio: Yea for the best..both fall asleep. Few hours later Yuki and Monokie wake up screaming really loud from having nightmares...Shio: What the hell is going on?! Kai: I don't know what the hell their screaming about! They go to open their sister's bedroom door along with Shikamaru and they see the girls sitting up in their beds crying and crying really badd...Shikamaru: What the matter?! What's with the screaming girls? Monokie: W-We had nightmares about those guys that harass us at school..Yuki: It was horrible! They tried to rape us! Both cry..Sakura and Kakashi: What happened?! Are you okay? Yuki: We had nightmares mom cries..Monokie: Of those guys at school who harass us! cries...Shio and Kai standing there thinking: Ohh wish we could hold you guys but we can't...as they see Shikamaru hugging their sisters..as rage builds up inside them...Kakashi: Shio! Kai! Boys: Yes dad? Kakashi: Watch your sisters closely tomorrow so those guys don't bother them. Kai: Okay dad we will! The boys go back to bed. Shio: Man I wanted to hold them so badd...Kai: Me too Shio...

Chapter 35

The next day the teenagers get ready for school as usual but one problem their parents weren't up yet..Yuki: I thought they were gonna be up to talk to the principal! Monokie: I thought so too! Kai: They better wake up! Shio: Yes they better! Shikamaru comes out half asleep: Hey aren't we suppose to go talk to your principal today? Yuki: Yes you guys are! Monokie: You guys gonna take us to school or what? Kakashi and Sakura walk out of their bedroom..Sakura: Why are you looking at us like that? Yuki: Because you guys said that you were gonna talk to principal Minato today! Sakura: Oh shit! that's right! Honey we gotta get them to school! Kakashi: I know dear! let's go get some clothes on then. They take them to school and when they get there Yuki and Monokie get out of the car they see the guys who bug them standing right before them..Hio: Hey sexies what's up? Sly: What's wrong beautifuls don't you want us? babies? Shio: Get away from our sisters! Hio: Why should we Shio? Don't you see they want us? Monokie: No we don't want you guys! Yuki: No we do not! Hio pulls Monokie's hair as she screams and Sly does the same to Yuki..Kai: Hey! Get your hands off my sisters! Sly: Oh Kai please! Your sisters are sluts! Sakura: Um what didi you say about my daughters?! Young man? Hio: Oh shit let's go sly! The guys ran off and the girls stand there crying..Shio: Ohh sis it's okay we're here for you girls no matter what. Kai: Yes no matter what sisters..Monokie and Yuki: Thanks Shio and Kai. Kakashi: Let's all go talk to Minato now...Sakura: okay honey..They walk into Minato's office and he's sitting there waiting for them. Minato: Hey you guys! Thank you for coming! Kakashi: No problem! Minato: And I'm gonna let your kids do the independant study for the rest of the year..Sakura: Thank you so much! Kakashi: Yes thank you very much! Minato: Hey! I care about those kids! i've known them since they were 3 years old! Sakura: I know you do Minato..Kakashi: Tell Kushina hello for us! Minato: I will! They all left school very happy! When they got home the kids got right to doing their studies as their parents went out to the Market place in town..Kai: You okay sisters? Yuki: Yes I'm alright how bout you Monokie? Monokie: Yes I'm alright. Shio: Those assholes! Yuki: Thank you for defending us you guys..Shio: Of course we're gonna defend you guys! Monokie: We know it's just that it took us by surprise! Kai: hey were here for each other no matter what okay? Girls: Okay. Three hours later they finish their work and then they all go to their bedrooms to take a nap. Shikamaru goes to check on them by opening the door to the girls room and sees them sleeping thinking: Ohh my sweet daughters I love you both so much..when he opens the door to the boys room he sees them sound to sleep thinking: My boys..I love you guys very much..after checking on the kids Shikamaru goes outside to get some air as Sakura and Kakashi come walking up to the porch. Sakura: Shika what's wrong? Shikamaru: I'm so happy that we're their parents! Kakashi and Sakura: We are too! Shikamaru: And the three of us raised them..Kakashi: Sure did! Sakura: Yep we did you guys! Few hours later Shio and Kai wake up from their nap walking into the living to see their parents talking to one another. Sakura: Hey sleepy heads Shio: Hi mom hi dad Kai: Hi mom hi dad..Kakashi: hey sons your sisters went for a walk they needed to get some air. Sakura: Shikamaru went with them so they won't get harassed. Shio: That's good Kai: That he went with them yes. Monokie: Thanks for coming with us Shika Yuki: Yes thank you..Shikamaru: Anytime girls! Momokie: Why did we have to be attractive?! Yuki: We try to be ugly but it don't work one bit! Shikamaru: Well if you ask me you two are very um uh Beautiful...Monokie: Awe thank you! Yuki: Yea thank you Shikamaru! Shikamaru blushing..Yuki: Awe sis he's blushing! Monokie: he he how cute! Shikamaru; Hush you two! Yuki: What did we do?! Monokie: yea what did we do? Shikamaru: Make me hot! Yuki: Umm it's not our fault! Shikamaru: I know that! Ouch! Dammit! Monokie; What's the matter?! Yuki: Yea what's wrong? Shikamaru face turns red as he tells them that he's hard and it hurts..Yuki and Monokie: Oh dear! Shikamaru: What can I do? Yuki: Relieve it yourself? Shikamaru: What?! Monokie: Well she's right dad! Shikamaru; You called me dad Monokie! Yuki: Yes she did daddy! Shikamaru: Ohh sweethearts I'm so sorry for this! Monokie: Daddy we love you no matter what Yuki: Yes we do! Shikamaru: I'll be right back okay? Girls: Okay Shikamaru goes to relieve himself...Monokie: What's that noise Yuki? Yuki: I don't know but it's driving me crazy! Monokie: Me too! my gosh stop that moaning! Yuki: Yes please! Shikamaru: Did I drive you two crazy...Yuki: Dad? I'm gonna kick your ass! Monokie: We should huh? Yuki: Yes! Shikamaru: Oh honies stop...Monokie: Yuki? Dad needs his ass kicked Yuki: Yes he does! Shikamaru makes a run for it but the girls end up lost..Sly: Well look what we have here Hio! hio: Let's have our way with them! Monokie and Yuki: How about NOT! They run off as fast as they can but the guys are catching up to them so they both scream for help...Monokie: Help! Somebody! Yuki: Help Us! Shio and Kai hear the commotion and when they get there Sly and Hio are trying to rape their sisters again..Shio: Get the fuck off my sisters assholes! Shikamaru hears the commotion also...thinking: Oh shit I left them behind! Oh Man Fuck! Kai: Sly! Get off my sister! Hio you too! Sly: Why should we?! Kai and Shio end up beating the shit out of Sly and Hio then go help their sisters who are crying really hard and shooken up. Kai: What happened to Shikamaru? Monokie: We were following him home and got lost! Yuki: Yes we did and we tried to find him but then those asshole's showed up. Shikamaru finally finds the girls..Shikamaru: What the hell happened?! Shio: Sly and Hio found them...Shikamaru: I am so sorry! Monokie: It's not your fault! Yuki: We're the ones who got lost Shikamaru! So don't blame yourself for this! Shikamaru: But you guys are like my kids! Shio and Kai: We are your Kids Shikamaru! We all love you like a father! Shikamaru: Ohh you guys...Let's go home...As they all walk home Shio and Kai both sneak a kiss to their sister..Yuki: What was that for? Kai: Because I'm glad your : Aw that's so sweet of you guys! Shio: Aren't we though! Shikamaru: Oh brother! Kids laugh. When they get home Their parents Sakura and Kakashi are on the porch and when they see their daughters crying..Sakura: oh my gosh! What happened?! Yuki: We got lost while following Shikamaru and sly and Hio tried to rape us again..Monokie: Yes they did and then our brothers beat the crap out of them! Shikamaru: Yep then I knocked them out cold! Shio: You sure did! he he Kakashi: Well good job guys! Sakura takes the girls inside to get them cleaned up and to have them rest..Monokie: thanks mommy..Yuki: Thanks mommy..Sakura: You're welcome sweethearts I'll go get some stuff from Tsunade in the morning okay? Monokie and Yuki: Okay mom...Sakura turns off the light in their bedroom so her daughters can rest then runs into Kakashi's arms crying..Kakashi: Ohh honey it's gonna be okay...let's have you rest honey..Sakura: Will you stay with me love? Kakashi: Of course I will baby...They both fall asleep. Meanwhile in the next room Monokie and Yuki are still crying..Shikamaru opens the door: Are you okay sweeties? Monokie: No we're still crying...Shikamaru: Ohh you poor things gives them both hugs...Yuki: Thanks Shikamaru Monokie: Yes thanks for the hug..Shikamaru: You're welcome girls see you in the morning..closes their door thinking: My poor daughters! then goes to bed feeling really sad...Then Shio and Kai open their sister's bedroom door to check on them and hear them crying. Kai: Yuki? Are you alright? Yuki accidently gives Kai a kiss...Ohh Yuki...Yuki: I'm sorry Kai..Kai: It's okay..Monokie accidently kisses Shio..Shio: Ohh Monokie..Monokie: I'm so sorry Shio! it was an accident! Shio: It's okay girls it's okay calm down.. Good night girls..Yuki and Monokie: Goodnight guys. Everyone in the house are sleeping as Yuki and Monokie have a dream about their brothers...In Dream: Kai: I want you Yuki so badd but I know it can't happen for us this sucks! Shio: I want you Monokie but I know it can't happen for us This sucks! Dream ends. The girls wake up thinking: Nope can never happen fall back asleep. Kai and Shio have the same dream waking up thinking: Shit! This sucks! And we can never have them..fall back asleep. Shikamaru has a dream about the girls...In Dream: Ohh Shika we want you so badd...you're so yummy and sexy...mmm we just wanna touch you, taste you...Shikamaru wakes up thinking: Ohh wow...Falls back asleep. The next day Shio and Kai wake up to go take a long walk while their parents are still sleeping..Shikamaru wakes up to get ready for another day at the office when he sees Yuki and Monokie come out of their room with thier *sexy pajamas on* Shikamaru thinking: Ohh mann they look soo hott...Yuki: Are you okay Shikamaru? Monokie: Yea you alright? Shikamaru: Uh um nice pajamas girls..*winks* Monokie: Why is Shikamaru so damn cute? Yuki: I do not know but he really is...are you thinking what I'm thinking? Monokie: Yes but he's like a second dad to us though...Yuki: I know that! Shikamaru: What are you two thinking? Yuki: Nothing! why? Shikamaru: Just asking! Anyways see you all later...Girls: Bye! sexy...yummy...man...Sakura runs to the toilet throwing up...Yuki: Mom! Are you okay? Monokie: You alright mom? Sakura: Yes I'm alright okay I feel lousy cries..Monokie: Ohh mother..you should rest. Yuki: We'll take care of you mom! Sakura: Aw thank you sweethearts! Kakashi: Monokie and Yuki? Girls: Yes dad! Kakashi: If you need me for anything please call me okay! Yuki: We will daddy Love you! Monokie: love you daddy! Sakura: bye honey love you! kakashi leaves with a smile on his face and when he gets to work Naruto has already screwed up his machine.. Shikamaru: Ohh Naruto what happened now? Naruto: I was doing an order and the stupid part got stuck! Shikamaru: shit! let's see if I can get the thing out..opens up the machine while Naruto stands there got the stupid thing out! closes the machine up...Naruto what is wrong? Naruto: uhh nothing Shika! gets to work. Shikamaru: Kiba keep an eye on him! Kiba: Will do! As the day goes on Shikamaru gets very aroused from thinking about the girls then snaps out of it thinking: Why am I feeling like this? what's wrong with me...Then sees Yuki and Monokie along with their mother there to see Kakashi..Kakashi: Hey sweethearts! Yuki: Hi Uncle Naruto and Uncle Kiba! Naruto: Hey girls! Kiba: So happy to see you! Girls: Good to see you too! Are you guys gonna come by anytime soon? Naruto: Yes we'll come by Yuki and Monokie..Girls: Yay! Then they walk upstairs to find their second father Shikamaru..Yuki: Shika? Monokie: Shikamaru? Kakashi: He should be in his office girls..Monokie: Okay daddy! Monokie and Yuki knock on Shikamaru's office door and when he opens the door he sess Yuki and Monokie standing before him in his office doorway.. Yuki: Hello! Monokie: Hello! Shikamaru: Hello girls! How are you feeling? Monokie: A little sore..Yuki: I'm sore too..Shikamaru: Ohh you poor things I'm so sorry that you had to go through that again..Monokie: We're the ones who had gotten lost..Yuki: Yep..Shikamaru: But I blame myself for not being able to find you until I heard you girls screaming...Monokie: but you and our brothers saved us! Yuki: So we wanted to come with our mother to tell you thank you.. Shikamaru: T-thats nice of you girls to d-do t-that..Yuki and Monokie: Are you okay? Shikamaru: Um Um yea I'm alright...Monokie: Then why do you have a bulge then? Yuki: Yes why do you? Because of us? Shikamaru cracks: Yes its because of you girls! I'm so sorry! but I can't help it...Yuki and Monokie: It's okay we forgive you Shikamaru... Shikamaru: Ohh thank you so much...ouchie...Yuki: what's wrong? Monokie: Does it hurt? Shikamaru: Yesss it does! Monokie: okay let's go get our uncles...Yuki: Good idea! Girls: Uncle Naruto Uncle Kiba! Naruto: Yes? Girls: Can we talk to you for a second? Naruto and Kiba go upstairs..Kiba: What is it? Monokie: Shikamaru has bulge..Naruto: Ohh okay thanks girls..Yuki: No problem. They walk to Shikamaru's office and see him bent over in pain.. Kiba: What's wrong man? Shikamaru: I'm hurting my cock is hard as a rock...Naruto: Well then let's relieve it for you shall we honey? Kiba: Yes we should babe. Namaka comes out of her room smiling and laughing..Sakura: Hey sweetheart! Yuki: Ohh she so cute! Monokie: Yes she is! Namaka: Hi! Sakura: Hi How are you girls feeling today? Monokie: Feeling sore but not as bad..Yuki: Same with me Sakura: Good the medicine is hekping then. Namaka goes to hug her sisters..Yuki: Thank you sis for the hug..Monokie: yes thank you Namaka...Namaka: You welcome! Shikamaru walks in the house giving Yuki and Monokie dirty looks...Monokie: What did we do?! Shikamaru: Plenty... Yuki: Let's go do our work Monokie..Monokie: Yea let's since some of it is due tomorrow. The girls go in their bedroom to start their homework when Shikamaru walks in closes the door and starts talking to them..Monokie: What are you doing in here? Yuki: We're trying to get our work done! Shikamaru: Then why did you do that to me when you came to see me at work?! Yuki: Because our mother was there is why! Monokie: We well wanted to have our way with you but with our mother there we couldn't and also we felt really weird about it since you're like a second father to us. Shikamaru: Ohh sweethearts come give me a hug! They go to give him a hug whispers to them: I'm off tomorrow and your parents are going out for the day with your sister...Yuki: What about Shio and Kai? Shika: They'll be gone too. Shio and Kai open the door as Shikamaru leaves the room and both the sisters run to their brothers kissing them on the lips with their tongues in each other's mouths... Kai and Shio: Um we thought we were gonna let this go...Yuki and Monokie: We have feelings for you guys...sorry...Kai: Well so do we...Shio: Yea that's why we've been trying to stay away because you guys are so hard to resist..and tomorrow we're gonna be gone for the day with Sensei so you're gonna be alone tomorrow. Yuki and Monokie: Oh thanks you guys! That night everyone goes to sleep early but the four teenagers are having a hard time..Yuki: Can we go make love to our brothers? Monokie: Um No because mom and dad are in the other room! and they'll hear us. Yuki: You're right Monokie it be too risky.


End file.
